transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Jenga! Jenga!
Tokyo Translating to 'eastern capital', Tokyo is an ancient city, built on low plains and nearby upland hills. A world wholesale center, merchandise from all over the world is distributed here. Not only a center for distribution, but of manufacturing, finance, and business as well. The buildings range from a few wooden Japanese-style buildings to stone and brick structures of the last century to modern steel and concrete skyscrapers, nothing more than a century old for these buildings weren't built for durability. Interspaced between the manmade buildings and streets are small parks with lovely Japanese gardens. Tokyo's most noticeable feature, of course, are the people, eight million of them, that flood the streets. The word 'jenga' is the imperative form of 'kujenga', the Swahili verb "to build." That was today's lesson of the day for the children watching this particular episode of Transformers. There was more to the show than just useless bits of random knowledge. There was also the matter of huge robots blasting away things. That would come in due time. For now, the scene opens in one of the many outdoor plazas in Toyko. Today, the finest board game athletes have made their way to the ancient city for one of the nerdiest events of the year -- at least when it comes to board games. The 2031 Jenga World Championships sponsored by Phillips Pocket Protectors! At least 20 tables have been setup in the plaza, with the Jenga action already in full swing. Although it's an outdoor event, several bystanders hush those walking by as this board game requires the utmost concentration. That's where the Autobots come in. Maybe it was a form of rookie hazing or punishment for who knows what, but Hawkeye and Sandstorm had been 'volunteered' to watch over the tournament as game officials. Peering at a shouting, slap-jawed gawker, the Autobot sharpshooter raises his voice, "Excuse me. Do you mind keeping it down please?" The native didn't speak English, but when the huge robot spoke, he figured Hawkeye meant 'shut up and move along'. "Well Sandstorm, I guess it beats guard duty on Cybertron." Sometimes you get the awesome assignments... and sometimes you get the ones like this, that despite being boring as heck, you still gotta do them. At to which Sandstorm just shrugs a bit to Hawkeye. "I dunno. I think the only thing better about it is not having to stare at Galvatron's ugly mug floating overhead. Unicron's is bad enough," replies the Wrecker with a snicker after his sarcasm. "... Do you have any idea what they're even doing with these things?" Having been finally fully rebuilt after his encounter with Ultra Magnus, the Sweep Commander, Scourge, is once again 'back in action'. The first thing he had done after being 'released' from the medical bay at NCC was to check up on 'current events', and he'd found, among the Earth things, a reference to something called Jenga Blocks. A possible new technology? Perhaps. But the Autobots would be there, regardless of the function of these 'blocks', if for no other reason than to play 'watchdog' to the humans. And so Scourge had picked, at random, a single Decepticon to accompany him; Octane. And together, they now approached Tokyo, to disrupt this gathering of humans, and destroy any Autobots that were in attendance. "Octane, be prepared for anything. If these 'Jenga Blocks' are a new form of weapon, they could be used against us." KC-135 Stratotanker was on an approach vector right behind the Sweep Commander. This was entirely because Scourge was the faster flyer and not at all because Octane was a cowardly git. Reliable intel was that the Autobots were guarding this collection of Jenga Blocks, which could be anything at all. Octane figured he was along in case they were a sort of fuel or something which could be refined into fuel. He radioed his affirmative to Scourge and continued in. As the Jenga blocks fall, so do the amount of ner--board game athletes in the plaza. With only five tables still full, the finals for the World Championships will be here very soon. At one particular table, an eclectic group of participants starts to feverishly chant, "jenga....jenga....jenga....jenga..." Rubbing his glasses and the sweat from his nervous face, a young man keeps his hands from shaking as he gently pulls a piece from the bottom of the tower. "...jenga, JENGA!! JENGA!!" screams the competition. A moment later, the man places the jenga block atop the tower, completing his turn. What a stressful game!! ... And sometimes even the silliest sounding of assignments can turn into something else. The sound of jet engines does not go unnoticed as they come into audial range, Sandstorm's sharp attention picking them up despite his boredom. Reaches over to give Hawkeye a nudge as he looks up, then points airward. "And this is why you never complain about how dumb or boring a job may seem. Look alive, we've got company!" His other hand is used to pull a weapon from subspace and fire a few quick shots at the incoming Sweepship, best to just get their attention on them and not the humans right off the bat. Combat: Sandstorm misses Scourge with his Warning shots (Pistol) attack! Hearing Sandstorm's words and watching him hurl an attack into the sky, Hawkeye immediately taps his helm. Focusing his targeting visor on the horizon, the Autobot zooms in spotting what the Wrecker was firing at. "I'm right behind you Sandstorm! Give me a second!" Withdrawing his rifle from subspace, the sharpshooter looks at the contestants huddled around the jenga tables, "ATTENTION - We've got Decepticons inbound. You better finish these games up quick, because there's a chance we'll be having some trouble very soon!!" Raising his rifle into firing position, the Autobot focuses on the flying pair. After a second of calculating trajectory, windspeed, and adjusting for gravity, Hawkeye reaches into subspace and withdraws shells stamped with an -ANTI AIR- logo. Cocking his rifle, the sharpshooter sends a few blasts into the air. As the shells explode, they puff into black smoke. Combat: Hawkeye strikes KC-135 Stratotanker with his 75mm Sniper Rifle (Pistol) attack! His advanced Unicronian sensor systems already spotting the pair of Autobots, Scourge has no difficulty in spotting the weapons aimed, and evading Sandstorm's shot. Poorly aimed fire did nothing to deter the Sweep, and he laughed as he drew nearer, his head laser charging for a retaliatory shot. "Do you truly think that your pathetic attempts to dissuade me from destroying you and the worthless organic germs around you will impress me enough to turn away, Autobot?" And then that bright beam lances downwards, it's incredible heat scorching buildings as it passes by on it's way to Sandstorm. Combat: Scourge strikes Sandstorm with his Laser Blaster attack! -3 KC-135 Stratotanker gets pelted with flak as he comes in. He screams in a girlishly high voice, transforms to robot, and lands. His first action is to whip out his lovely deflecto-shield, because pain hurts and he doesn't like that. "You will pay soon enough, Autobot," he hisses, keeping the shield between himself and Hawkeye. He begins to look around for what impressive structure in the area must be the vaunted Jenga Block. Octane pops back over into stylish, cowardly robot mode. Combat: Octane creates a forcefield shielding himself from damage. Combat: Octane takes extra time to steady himself. Pass After several, thrilling rounds of Jenga competition, the World Championships were down to one table. Out of the four contestants, one would go home as the King/Queen of the Jenga blocks for the other year. Along with global respect, the winner would take home a bumper sticker, a t-shirt, and a plastic coffee mug for those late-night Jenga sessions. Huddled in a group around the only remaining Jenga tower, the four finalists are so caught up with their determination to rule the world, that none of them hear Hawkeye's warnings. As a matter of fact, none of them even notice the hoards of people around that start scurrying away at the sounds of Autobot/Decepticon combat. As an older woman pulls a piece from the middle of the blocked tower, the group softly chants, "Jenga....Jenga....Jenga...." Sandstorm grunts as the laser cuts across his shoulder. But at least the getting their attention part worked. "I'll deal with ugly beard, you stop tanker ass." He's got such a lovely way with words. And no idea why the Decepticons would bother showing up at such a thing, but that's besides the point. At least it'll be interesting!" "Oh, hardly," he retorts at Scourge as he thumbs the control of his blaster. "Just wanted your attention so I can WRECK'N'RULE that ugly mug of yours!" Shifting closer to the edge of the plaza so he doesn't feel so constrained. Sandstorm lifts his weapon again and fires a more powerful blast at the Sweep leader, full of all that armor eating goodness it packs! Combat: Sandstorm misses Scourge with his Sandblaster Gun attack! Hawkeye could have sworn his vocalizer was working perfectly. Afterall, he had just been chatting with Sandstorm. Why weren't the Jenga finalists running for their lives? "Must be one heck of a game," the Autobot idly wonders as he runs a few blocks forward to take up a defensive position ahead of the World Championships. Watching Octane land, the sharpshooter feels the ground tremble with impact. "Alright Decepticons. I'm not sure what you're here for, but you guys weren't on the V.I.P. list!! Leave these peaceful people and their Jenga blocks alone!" As Octane approaches, the Autobot raises his right arm at the shielded foe. Taking aim, a mechanical device pops out of Hawkeye's forearm. A second later, it starts rattling off a few, short burts of machine-gun fire. *RRAAATTT* *RAATTAAAT* *RATTTTAAT* Combat: Hawkeye strikes Octane with his Twin Mini-Gun Burst attack! Combat: Octane's forcefield absorbs Hawkeye's attack. His enhanced sensors pick up the softly chanting humans, even over the sounds of combat and panicked humans, and he directs his vision that way. Seeing the 'game', he snarls and then turns back to Sandstorm in time to transform and barrel roll out of the way of his second shot, a burst of sand that would most likely have taken quite a toll on his armor. Laughing again at the pathetic attempt, he angles in and lets loose his laser lasso's, to entangle the Wrecker and keep him occupied for a few seconds. "Your attempts at 'wrecking' me are pathetically humorous, Autobot. Perhaps some time to reflect upon your mistakes will allow you to see the errors of your ways." *ZAP!* <> Leaping into the air, the traditional sounds of transforming splitting the air, Scourge twists as his body folds into a nasty looking Sweepcraft. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft misses Sandstorm with his Laser Lasso attack! Octanes eyes narrow when Hawkeye mentions the Jenga Blocks. "So, Autobot," he grates, "you admit that you are attempting to protect these humans and their Jenga Blocks? One thing you should have known," he mentions, "is that, in order to protect them, you should NEVER have let me know that they have them!" Octane allows his deflecto-shield to do the heavy lifting, reflecting a small portion of Hawkeye's ballistic attack back upon him, while Octane attempts to maneuver to the side, past the Autobot. The chants of "Jenga... jenga... jenga..." ring out across the courtyard. Surely these blocks are mighty artifacts viewed with profound religious significance! Combat: Octane misses Hawkeye with his Pistol attack! "Jenga!! Jenga!! Jenga!!" was heard under the eruption of weapons fire. After that, nothing but silence. The older woman had been successful in squeezing her Jenga block into a vacant opening at the top of the tower. This game was getting closer and closer to a conclusion. Some incoming machine gun rounds had ricocheted off the contestants' chairs, but the tower still stood and that's all that mattered. Up next was a middle-aged, balding man who wore a dark goatee. With the rigid focus of a Buddhist monk, the finalist attempts to jimmy a block free at the bottom of the tower. "Jenga....Jenga...Jenga..." fills the air again as the chants of competition continue. In a burst of quick thinking Sandstorm stomps down on the end of one of the evacuated tables, popping it into the air to get snagged in the lasso instead. "I guess we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way." Grabbing the edges of the table he yanks back on it briefly to try and throw Scourge's stability off, then flings the object itself at the craft. "Now serving, table for one!" Combat: Sandstorm misses Sweep Spacecraft with his Table toss (Punch) attack! If Hawkeye knew one thing, it was that these Jenga finalists definitely didn't come to the World Championships to mess around. Waving feverishly in their direction, the Autobot shouts out, "Run!! Protect your Jenga blocks and get somewhere safe!!" Despite his best attempts to alert the humans, his cries were falling upon plugged ears. Nothing was getting those contestants out of that plaza. Taking a few steps back to compensate for the charging Decepticons, Hawkeye watches his machine-gun fire rattle off Octane's shield harmlessly. Suddenly, the sharpshooter watches a flying table zoom by him and towards Scourge. "Hey!! Good idea Sandstorm. If they want to crash the game, let's bring the game to them!!" Lifting up one of the vacant tables, Hawkeye hurls the four-legged weapon at Octane. A few Jenga blocks fly along with the table as it hadn't been cleared just yet. Combat: Hawkeye misses Octane with his Flying Table & Jenga Blocks (Kick) attack! Sandstorm grunts. "These blocks are nothing but a game. Guess the 'cons wanted to play terrorist or something." The lasso's catching hold of the table instead of the Autobot, Scourge snarls and spins a great circle in the air, to direct the table back at Sandstorm with force. "You want to battle a table, Autobot? Let me help you!" Combat: Sweep Spacecraft strikes Sandstorm with his Return to Sender (Kick) attack! Octane ducks to the side, scorning the use of his awesome deflecto-shield for such an attack. Noting where Hawkeye is most strenuously directing his defense, Octane determines to get to the humans around that table. He launches himself towards the Autobot, feinting an attack, hoping to wrong-foot Hawkeye and gain a clear path to the mysterious Jenga Blocks! Combat: Octane compares his Agility to Hawkeye's Agility: Failure :( Combat: Octane takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Octane's forcefield protecting himself vanishes. And then there were two! Yes, after another full round of action, the finalists had been whittled down to the final pair of contestants. With a Jenga tower resting between them, the young man and older woman couldn't see each other, but they still knew it was crunch time. As tables around them are picked up and flung into the sky, the pair size up the Jenga tower for any weaknesses. Making the first move, the young man moves his sweaty fingers forward to grasp a single block. As he pulls it backward, the tower trembles and sways delicately in the breeze. After a second of holding completely still, he brings the Jenga block out and places it atop the tower. With a sigh of relief, the young man waits for the older woman to take her turn at the nerve-wrecking tower. Hawkeye says, "This game's almost over!! I'll hold off Octane as long as I can!" Sandstorm's cleverness gets turned right back on him, oh no! And the table promptly shatters as it's slammed back into the Wrecker and knocks him on his skidplate from the momentum. "Not my day..." he mutters to no one in particularly as he's getting back up and flexes his fingers a few times in deterimation. "Well, fine, if you're not gonna come down." Jumping far enough to get clear of knocking things about from the air disruptions, Sandstorm changes to helicopter mode and lifts farther into the air over the plaza. "I'll just come after ya!" The low caliber gatling gun under the nose emits bursts of muzzle flash as it peppers out ammo at the sweepcraft. Maybe he'll have better luck in a mode more suited for evasive maneuvers. Sandstorm says, "Yeah, at least we've got their attention." Jumping to the air, Sandstorm twists around rapidly, rotors whirl to life and he takes off in his helicopter mode. Combat: CH-47 Chinook strikes Sweep Spacecraft with his Generic minigun (Pistol) attack! It wasn't exactly a defense plan that would be used for eons at the Autobot Academy, but nonetheless, Hawkeye and Sandstorm were still getting the job done for the time being. As the Wrecker peppers Scourge with his mini-gun, Hawkeye raises a pumped fist, "Good going Sandstorm!! Wreck like heck!!" Turning his attention back to Octane, the sharpshooter almost gets flanked. Darting to cut off the Decepticon, Hawkeye raises his sniper rifle and takes aim. "Do you got energon in your audio receptors?!? These are peaceful people enjoying the pleasures of Jenga blocks!! You're disturbing a sacred event for them!!" As soon as he finishes speaking, the rifle's blast resonates within the plaza as an armor-piercing shell zips on an intercept course for Octane. **KAA-POOOWWW** Combat: Hawkeye strikes Octane with his 75mm Sniper Rifle attack! Sweep Spacecraft 's armor is peppered lightly by the minigun's fire, and the Sweep Commander merely laughs, as none of the bullets actually pierced his armor, merely provided a few dents and chipped paint. "Is that your best? You Autobots truly are a waste of Energon!" So Sandstorm wanted to play in the air? Scourge would gladly give this Wrecker some pointers, and so he accelerated quite suddenly and to great speeds, aimed directly at the helicopter. "Leave the flying to those who know how!" Combat: Sweep Spacecraft misses CH-47 Chinook with his Ram attack! Octane is rocked by the full force of Hawkeye's sniper rifle shell. His own attempt at maneuver had left him out of position to bring his deflecto-shield to bear and he'd paid for it. He did not enjoy being injured in combat. That was entirely the point of carrying around a huge shield in the first place. Octane briefly considered fleeing the combat, having taken entirely too much damage for his liking. But he dare not just yet. Instead, he whipped around with his flamethrower, crouching as best he could behind his defenses. "We will have the Blocks, and you hides as well!" he cried while spraying the general area with fire. Combat: Octane creates a forcefield shielding himself from damage. Not a single person had stuck around to witness the final table at the 2031 Jenga World Championships. That didn't matter to the pair of finalists. At the moment, coming out the victory was all that mattered. Even if huge robots were battling back and forth just a stone's throw from the plaza. With the young man back on his turn, the sweat has now completely soaked his 'Jenga Wars: The Movie' shirt. As he faintly hears machine-gun fire in the background, he pulls out a block with success. As he's about to slide it into the upper tier of the tower, the finalist finally cracks. *CRRASSSHHH* The sounds of wooden blocks crumbling join the sounds of weapons fire as the World Championships are finally over. Defeated, the young man falls back into his chair. Meanwhile, the older woman leaps from his seated position and screams, "JENNNGAA!!!!! YES!!!!" Reaching for her fanny pack, the champion raises it into the air, looking for someone to snap a picture of her. Instead, a flame of fire incinerates the late 80's/early 90's purse. That's when it all clicks for the two finalists. Running away in terror, the pair scream wildly. Yes, it's official. The Jenga World Championships are over -- until next year. The Sweep seems to have overlooked one thing. As a helicopter Sandstorm can not only hover, but move straight in another direction without having to turn or move forward in the same direction at the same time. An ability aptly demonstrated when the Chinook pulls straight up as the Sweepcraft lunges for it. "What was that about those who know about flying?", the Wrecker catcalls back with a laugh. Using gyroscopic force to pivot his body around without horizontal movement, he shifts his angle to refocus on the spacecraft, and deploys a couple of laser guns to keep the pressure on. "Whatever the slag you came here for, you're not getting it!" Now if he just had some bigger guns in this mode. Oh well, he's good at making due with what he's got. Commence with the PEWPEWPEWPEWing! Combat: CH-47 Chinook strikes Sweep Spacecraft with his Laser strafe (Laser) attack! Hawkeye says, "Judging by their screams, I think the Jenga stuff is over Sandstorm!" Sandstorm says, "Good, then they're leaving and I can stop holding back!" Sandstorm says, "Go show Octane he's gonna need more than a shield to hide behind!" The humans' screams were music to his audio receptors. No, he wasn't Soundwave. He was just elated to hear the Jenga tournament was finally over. "Sorry Decepticons!! Looks like you're going to have to wait until next year to play with the Jenga blocks!! The game's over and it's time for your guys to hit 'reset' and get outta here!!" Withdrawing his Autobot Tactical Pistol from subspace, the sharpshooter moves in for some close combat with the Decepticon. Hawkeye wasn't exactly the Rambo of the Autobots, but he was alright with a ballistic weapon in his hand. Snapping a fresh clip into the firearm, he clicks off the safety and snaps a few rounds in Octane's direction. Combat: Hawkeye strikes Octane with his Tactical Pistol attack! Combat: Octane's forcefield absorbs Hawkeye's attack. Ahh, laser fire. That did about as much damage to Scourge as the previous attack from the Autobot flyer. A few scorch marks, and some singed armor. If that was the best this one had to offer, he was hardly worthy of the Sweep leader's time, so he altered his course with a laugh and dove towards Hawkeye, his disintegrator beam charging and firing off towards the Autobot sharpshooter who was hampering Octane's efforts. "The Jenga Blocks will be /ours/, you worthless fools cannot stop us!" Combat: Sweep Spacecraft misses Hawkeye with his Disintegrator Beams attack! -2 Sandstorm says, "Look out down there!" Hawkeye says, "Woah!! Just missed me!!" Octane took the ballistic attack on the deflecto-shield, allowing it to reflect back towards the Autobot. He abandoned his thus-far ineffective flamethrower attack in order to race past the distracted Hawkeye as Scourge turned his attentions groundward. This would be the perfect opportunity to procure the Jenga Blocks, no matter what that fool claims. There will be no annual waiting for TRIUMPH! Octane positions himself defensively and begins to sift through the surprisingly tiny and not at all weapon-laden wooden blocks. Combat: Octane misses Hawkeye with his Bullet Reflection! (Pistol) attack! "..." Where these guys serious? "Geez, did they forget a few processors when they put you back together?" Sandstorm barely has a chance to radio that Scourge was coming down towards the ground, even as he moves to dive after him, taking a sharper angle of decent to make up for not being quite as fast as the spacecraft. "You moronicons, it was just a game. A really. boring. game!" But that the humans are finally clearing out does make this a bit easier, less to worry about hitting the ground! As he closes in Sandstorm reverts back to robot mode, hitting the ground in a tumbling land, and coming back up on his knees to level his sandblaster at Scourge and try a second time to fill him full of silicate. With a lightning fast flip and twist, Sandstorm lands in his robot mode, ready for action. Combat: Sandstorm misses Sweep Spacecraft with his Sandblaster Gun attack! Sandstorm says, "My aim seems to be off tonight. Oh well, at least they didn't hurt the humans. Scourge's ego is giving me a processor ache though." If it weren't for Sandstorm's warning, Hawkeye might have been victim to Scourge's disintegrator beams. Fortunately for the Autobot, his aduio receptors were in tip-top shape. Tumbling out of the incoming attack's path, the sharpshooter breathes an imaginary sigh of relief as he watches the Sweepcraft race away from his strafing run. "Yea Sandstorm, I guess you got the action you wanted afterall!! I bet Grimlock is wishing he would have volunteered for this right now!!" Distracted by Scourge's attack, Hawkeye just not realized that Octane was busy sifting through the countless Jenga blocks littering the plaza. "Hey!! Get your oily fingers off those!! Some of those are collector's edition!!" Lifting up some of the blocks around him, the Autobot throws a blob of them at Octane's feet. With any luck, the fueler would succumb to the slippery nature of precisely cut Jenga blocks. Combat: Hawkeye misses Octane with his Jenga Blocks Slippery When Wet (Punch) attack! Sweep Spacecraft snarls when Hawkeye rolls out of the way of his disintegrator, but he doesn't stop, or even slow down as he swoops back into the air to rain fire down upon the Autobot sharpshooter once more, evading another attempt by Sandstorm to 'sandblast' his armor away, but otherwise ignoring him for the moment. Pressing the attack, with a burst of laser fire at the Autobot distracted by throwing what appeared to be tiny wooden blocks at Octane. "And we are 'collecting' them, Autobot! It would be wise for you to leave now, and let us get back to our work!" Combat: Sweep Spacecraft misses Hawkeye with his Strafing Run (Laser) attack! Octane is grabbing up as many of the Jenga Blocks as he can manage, when Hawkeye tosses some more in his direction. Horrified, Octane hurls himself backwards, hoping to avoid the inevitable explosion. He then takes a moment, huddled behind his shield, to examine the blocks in his own possession. It only takes that short amount of time to realize that the blocks are solid wood, useless as weapons and inefficient as fuel. He relays his finding to Scourge over short-range radio, <> Combat: Octane takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sandstorm says, "Hawkeye, back off a bit. If they're trying to look for something, I'll just make it harder for them to see it." Hawkeye says, "Roger pal!" Okay so full offensive resistance isn't working so well today. Sandstorm decides its time to try some diversionary tactics. He radios a warning to Hawkeye as he backs up a bit for distance, then transforms into dunebuggy mode and takes off. Jenga blocks scatter as they're kicked about by his wheels as he tears across the plaza, overpowered exhausts churning air and smoke into the dirt and debris kicked up by his wheels, resulting in a small but thick sandstorm whirling across the plaza in his wake. "Let's see how well you steal what you can't see!" Hopefully it'll make them think twice about staying longer at least. With a quick flip and the roar of an engine, Sandstorm takes off in dunebuggy mode, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Combat: Combat Dunebuggy misses Sweep Spacecraft with his Sandstorm Area attack! Combat: Combat Dunebuggy strikes Octane with his Sandstorm Area attack! Combat: Octane's forcefield absorbs Combat Dunebuggy 's attack. "You got to be kidding me," Hawkeye ponders. "You Decepticons actually think those Jenga Blocks are worth something?!?" Offering Sandstorm a telegraphed grin, the Autobot back pedals at the sound of the Wrecker's radio transmission. "Show em what you got pal!!" While Sandstorm works up his magic, the sharpshooter shifts his attention to the Sweep Spacecraft that's just missed him with another strafing run. Jumping over a few of the laser bolts, Hawkeye levels his sniper rifle at Scourge's alternate form. "I've got an eye for bad guys and you certainly fit the bill Decepticreep!" **KAA-POOWWW** Combat: Hawkeye misses Sweep Spacecraft with his 75mm Sniper Rifle attack! <> Watching Sandstorm prepare to kick up a mighty dust storm, Scourge merely laughs, and will rely on his more advanced Unicronian senses to allow him to easily continue this fight, and he rises into the air, taking a few moments to aim his next attack at the rather spry Autobot. He will /not/ miss again. Nor will be be struck by the fool's 75mm bullet, as he merely tilts slightly to avoid the shell. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft takes extra time to aim his next attack. Octane grits his gigantic metallic teeth (or whatever) against the impromptu sandstorm. He ducks behind his shield, his vision obscured. He cannot now obtain the rest of the Jenga Blocks. But he can ensure that the Blocks in Decepticon possession are the *only* ones still in existence. Anywhere. MUAHAHAHA. "You fool! If the Decepticons cannot possess these Blocks, then no one shall! And if the humans desire to retrieve the ones that yet remain, they will need to deal with US!" With that, Octane whips out his flamethrower again and sprays literally EVERYTHING in the area. Combat: Octane strikes Hawkeye with his Flamethrower Area attack! Combat: Octane strikes Combat Dunebuggy with his Flamethrower Area attack! Combat: Octane misses Sweep Spacecraft with his Flamethrower Area attack! Combat: Octane misses himself with his Flamethrower Area attack! Sandstorm says, "Y'know, if it wasn't for being in the middle of Tokyo, I'd just let them leave with the stupid things." Hawkeye says, "I'll follow your lead Sandstorm. You're in command of this mission." Sandstorm says, "Keep puting up a defensive effort, I don't trust a Decepticon to -just- leave. Especially not Mr. Weirdbeard." Combat Dunebuggy yelps a bit as the flamethrower catchs his backside and spins out as the heat causes parts of his rear chassis to ignite. Slag, it really isn't his night tonight. But far be that to ever stop him from trying. Ignoring that parts of him are still smoldering he speeds back into the fray. "They just keep making Decepticons stupider and stupider!" Speeding towards Octane, he flips out of vehicle mode at the last moment and uses the momentum to try and slam his fists into the fueler's shield hard enough to stop it. Or scare the more cowardly of the two into running. Right now he'll take either result! With a lightning fast flip and twist, Sandstorm lands in his robot mode, ready for action. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Octane with his When all else fails use your fists! (Punch) attack! Combat: Octane's forcefield absorbs Sandstorm's attack. The Decepticons' lack of familiarity with the Jenga blocks was pretty humorous to Hawkeye. The Autobot himself wasn't the board game expert, but he could sure tell when wooden blocks were just wooden blocks. Receiving another transmission from Sandstorm, the sharpshooter gazes upward at the Sweep Spacecraft. That's exactly when he's scorched by Octane's wild flamethrower attack. "Gahh!! My armor!!" Leaping into action, the Autobot transforms into his aerial mode with his frame still on fire. Chopping through the sky with his blades, Hawkeye activates his mounted weaponary. Once his computer chimes back -WEAPON ARMED - the Apache Helicopter lowers its fore as it accelerates. Catching Scourge in his sights, and figuring he's also in sights of his own, Hawkeye rattles off a steady stream of machine-gun fire. Combat: Helicoptor strikes Sweep Spacecraft with his M230 Chain Gun attack! Octane staggers backwards, then leaps into the sky. "I have all the Jenga Blocks that remain. You have failed here today." Then, transforming into jet mode for a retreat, he radios Scourge, "I will return these items to our base immediately!", trying to make it sound like an important and not cowardly job. Combat: Octane's forcefield protecting himself vanishes. Combat: KC-135 Stratotanker begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sweep Spacecraft '' With a laugh at the now burning Autobots, Scourge watches the sharpshooter transform and take to the air, but keeps his targeting system locked on the now flying Hawkeye. With a derisive laugh as those bullets pepper his armor, he ignores what little damage has been done and returns fire with a burst of laser fire. "You think that mode will save you? I will rip out your energon pump before this battle has ended!" ''Combat: Sweep Spacecraft misses Helicoptor with his Repeating Pulse Lasers (Laser) attack! As the chain gun finds its mark, the Apache Helicopter banks sharply to avoid the Sweep Spacecraft's rebuttal. Almost shocked that he was able to avoid Scourge's laser fire, a few moments of silence pass before Hawkeye finally speaks up, "Uhh...wow!! What a rush! Sandstorm, I've had enough action and my armor is still smoking from that flamethrower. I'm heading back to base. Can you cover me pal?" Coming around for one last flyover, the Autobot guns his turbines as he powers away from Tokyo. "Maybe next year they'll have the Jenga World Championships at Metroplex. It'll be easier to defend." Combat: Helicoptor begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sweep Spacecraft '' Sandstorm just shakes his head as Octane takes off. They still think those things are valuable?! Oi vey. No use in pursuing a Decepticon with worthless cargo, so he turns his attention back to the Sweep still trying to shoot his teammate full of holes. "Don't forget about me, this party isn't over yet" Makes a minor adjustment to his blaster, and tries one more time to nail Scourge were it counts. He turned off the 'sandblast' effect, so it's more like unloading a high powered shotgun at this point. ''Combat: Sandstorm strikes Sweep Spacecraft with his Sandblaster Gun attack! Sandstorm says, "Get outta here Hawk, I'll cover ya. Nothing left to fight over." Hawkeye says, "Roger Sandstorm! I'll see ya back at base!" Sky Lynx says, "Hawkeye, while you're on your way out do tell me what the blazes is going on." "Leaving so soon? I am merely getting 'warmed up', as they say." Scourge taunts Hawkeye as he turns to flee, and as he is engulfed by the sandblasting weapon of Sandstorm, he weathers the attack the same way he's weathered each and every attack that's hit him thus far: With a laugh. It stripped away some paint, and just a touch of armor, perhaps, but otherwise did virtually nothing except clog up an intake, and cause the Sweep Commander to once again be unable to 'see' his target with his optics. So once again, he relies on his Unicronian sensors and fires off a shot at the fleeing Hawkeye before he gets out of range. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft strikes Helicoptor with his This party just got started! (Disruptor) attack! Sandstorm says, "Real funny story, that." Hawkeye says, "Well, there's a new Jenga World Champion. That's part of the story. The other part involved the Decepticons thinking the wooden blocks are actually some sort of energy or weapon." Well, finally! Too little, too late.... but seeing what the Decepticons were stealing it doesn't really matter much. That he finally successfully hit the damn Sweep is all Sandstorm cares about really. With a grunt he takes a step back, then spins around as he transforms, and speeds off. Sticking to the ground since Scourge is still in the air, and racing off in the opposite direction as Hawkeye went. The guy can't chase in two directions at once after all. Sky Lynx says, "Four decades on this planet and they're still as backward as ever. Such a pity. Were you two able to maintain minimal collateral damage to the surrounding site?" Sandstorm says, "Some broken tables and such, but the crowds pretty much scattered when the shooting started. Thankfully it was in an outdoor plaza." With a quick flip and the roar of an engine, Sandstorm takes off in dunebuggy mode, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Combat: Combat Dunebuggy begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sweep Spacecraft and Helicoptor Large plumes of dust suddenly blast past you. "Good job!" By the time the dustcloud settles Sandstorm is already gone, having left you a +nom in his wake! They were /both/ retreating? Scourge chuckles and transforms, spinning on his anti-grav's and levelling his rifle at the Autobot fleeing in the opposite direction and lets loose a shot of intensely high-heat laser fire at the center of that dust cloud. "Cowards, like all Autobots!" Turning as it approaches, the Sweepcraft seems to split in places, the arms and legs of a robot emerging, then the demonic wings unfurl and the menacing visage of Scourge makes it's appearance, completing the transformation from Sweepcraft to robot. Combat: Scourge strikes Combat Dunebuggy with his Come back and fight! I want your energon pump! attack! -4 Sandstorm says, "Look at the bright side, Lynx. The 'Cons got nothing worthwhile save maybe selling on eBay for being 'collectable', and it's good PR for us that we actually defending one of their odd human cultural events." Bam! The laser hits just as Sandstorm was turning a corner, causing him to skid an extra bit and throw up all that more dust in his wake. "At least I wasn't dumb enough to steal A GAME!," retorts back the Wrecker to the coward remark before stabilizing and careening off. Scourge watches the pair of Autobots flee and chuckles, satisfied that the mission had been at least vaguely successful. Turning, he transformed and zoomed off towards NCC. Sky Lynx says, "Positive publicity in the human's media is always good, yes. Keep up the brilliant work there, you two." Category:Logs Category:2031